liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix (010)
Felix, A.K.A. Experiment 010, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to be a total neat-freak and keep everything clean and tidy. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is doing janitor work and cleaning things and recycling. Bio Experiment 010 was the 10th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to keep Jumba's house clean, but viewed all organisms (included people) as germs that must be exterminated at all costs. 010 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point, Experiment 010 was activated and captured by Gantu. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Because of 010's tendency to throw out anything even remotely unclean (including prized belongings) Gantu sent 010 to Hämsterviel, but Hämsterviel also found 010 annoying, and thus sent him back to Gantu, who abandoned 010. Left with nothing else to do, 010 started cleaning up the island until he was discovered by Lilo and Stitch, who took him home and named him Felix. At first, Felix's cleanliness proved useful, until he began destroying and throwing out Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's personal belongings. Eventually, Felix decided to "sterilize" the four as well, and, locking them in the house with him, relentlessly pursued them until they were able to trap him. Jumba then reprogrammed Felix to be less of a neat-freak, but rather than just like dirt, it caused Felix to begin making things incredibly dirty. Thus, Lilo and Stitch sent Felix back to Gantu as a present, but due to his new programming, rather than help Gantu clean up his ship like the latter hoped, Felix made it even dirtier. Felix reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. His one true place is as the janitor at the hula classes. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Felix, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Felix participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Felix appears in his own episode in the Stitch! anime and then again in the Season 1 finale, "Showdown with Hamsterviel". Personality Felix was originally obsessed with cleanliness to the point that he considered even people germs that must be sterilized at all costs. After Felix was reprogrammed, he became obsessed with dirt. Biology Appearance Felix is a short green anteater-like experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin long tail with a brushy fuzz at the end, a large head with a long tubular elephant/vacuum-like trunk that can fire lasers out, large dark black eyes, small short ears, four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, all ending in black claws, and three dark-tipped antennae arranged in a crest-like structure. Special Abilities Felix can suck up objects and dust using his anteater-like trunk/snout and sweeping with his tail. When he was reprogrammed, Felix could release the sucked-up dirt in massive bursts. He can also shoot lasers out of its snout, which are used to disintegrate germs and small creatures. Weaknesses TBA Gallery 010 felix by bricerific43-d57kgar.jpg 010_felix_update_by_bricerific43-d5ar135.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h30m09s31.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h30m21s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h34m06s93.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h34m21s245.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m03s1.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m28s235.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m12s90.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m42s115.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m52s230.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h37m30s97.png|Felix firing his laser vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h37m58s130.png|Dirty! vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h38m58s173.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h39m18s171.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h39m27s235.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h39m50s215.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h42m54s255.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h43m00s69.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h43m24s52.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h42m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-08h50m27s89.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h47m59s238.png|Dirty, Dirty, Dirty! vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h51m18s183.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h49m04s123.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h52m54s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h43m09s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h44m00s166.png ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-13h35m17s120.png 1000px-Stitch_angel_sparky_felix.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments